


Object of His Desire

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe--duh., Domination, Light Bondage, M/M, No rape!, Payback, Unexpected Encounter, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin always watched Miles from afar. One day, he couldn't take it anymore...so he makes a bold move. But, he eventually gets more than he bargained for. M/M slash! Colin/Miles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object of His Desire

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically a two-shot if you wanted to call it that...but I'm leaving it as one chapter. Just read the entire thing and well....enjoy! :)

Colin was sitting on a ledge, watching a certain redhead. Every day, whether it was at meals or in the halls, he would never fail to catch a glimpse of that Keeper, Miles Bletchley. Nearly every move the sixth-year Slytherin made, Colin's eyes were sure to follow. Mostly everyone outside Slytherin who knew of Miles thought of him as another muscleheaded, brutish, stupid bully who terrorized the halls...but not Colin. The blonde saw what they couldn't--his intelligence, drive and confidence...how he carried himself.

He wouldn't forget to note his athleticism...the way he moved about the pitch, graceful yet defensive. To top it off, the powerful body underneath his uniform. Oh yes, he saw that too--Bletchley's huge biceps, broad chest, well-developed thighs and arse that looked as if they could burst through the fabric with the slightest flex. Especially when he came in from the rain, thoroughly soaked. That sight about set Colin on fire.

When Miles was a mere foot away from him in the library, he reached closer ...slowly, almost teasingly to grab a book directly in front of Colin's chest. They locked eyes momentarily, saying nothing before Miles would tread past, sparing him a final glance then heading back towards his table. The faint scent of cologne wafted through Colin's nostrils as he replayed the heat emanating from their brief encounter. Colin let out a low, shuddering breath...feeling his pants tighten around him. That was it...he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Miles...to touch him...get a taste of him...just once since most likely that's what he would ever get from the forbidden Slytherin.

For the rest of the week, Colin silently observed Bletchley as always, mentally deciding how to go about his course of action. Averting his eyes slightly to the right to watch Miles bend over for something, he saw Ginny Weasley next to Harry Potter, glaring. She sneered, looping her arm through the Golden Boy's, leaning closer as if to say 'He's mine, fuck off.' Colin almost laughed aloud at her jealous display.

_'Please, he's nothing I want. That ship has sailed a long time ago..'_ he inwardly smirked. Yes, he did have a crush on Potter about two years ago, but like with any first crush...it fades...especially if there was a reason for it.

 

That Saturday, there was a game against Hufflepuff. It was over within three and a half hours, Slytherin won. Normally, it would have been two..but Cedric and his team developed a new offense and nearly gave Flint a run for his money. Colin gazed through his Omnioculars, eyeing the sweaty Keeper as he trudged across the pitch, past a flock of fangirls and down to the showers. The muggleborn headed towards the showers but took a detour between a darkened corridor and a giant statue. Casting a 'Disillusionment' spell, Creevey crept to the doors and waited. Six boys left within thirty minutes, none of them Miles.

_'Perfect.'_ he slipped through the closing door and locked it behind him, being sure to cast a 'Silencio'. Standing at the lockers, he found the object of his desire. Miles was freshly out of the shower, drying his short, carrot-toned hair...his lower half wrapped in a Slytherin green cotton towel. He licked his lips, walking closer. After patting his hair dry, Bletchley flung his towel over the bench and sought his hairbrush but stopped in mid-reach. He turned his head to the right, thinking he heard low breathing. Colin abruptly ceased his movements.

"Hm.." he shrugged, finding nothing and returned to his hairbrush. Colin noticed Bletchley's wand was at the far bottom of his locker. With a wave of his own wand, he covered the wood with the Snake's boxers. Colin watched Miles finish with his hair. It was now or never.

"Hello, Miles." he whispered, causing the Keeper to whip around.

"Who...who's there?"

"You'll see..." muttering a few charms, Miles found himself on the floor, lying on his back, his wrists bound in shimmering red ribbon, connected to the pillar supporting the ceiling.

Flabbergasted, Miles pondered who the hell orchestrated this..and mostly, who was brave enough to do so to begin with. Disabling the disillusionment, Colin creeped out from behind the lockers. Honestly, the Snake was surprised but given his House's nature, he didn't allow himself to show fear, so he donned an impassive mask.

Gazing at the tall fourth-year with light golden hair that cascaded past his shoulders, he spoke "Colin Creevey...whatever possessed you to capture me?"

Colin replied smoothly but cryptically "A little something." the lion casually sashayed over, kneeling next to the Keeper.

 

"Oh? And pray tell...what would that be?"

"Easy. You've been a little tease and I want a taste."

Miles snorted "A tease, huh? As for getting a taste of me, are you sure you're making the right decision?...Crossing the point of no return? I could easily beat the living shit out of you.."

Smiling serenely, Colin responded "I'm well aware of that fact and I'll take the chance, anyway. Right now, you're in no position to make that move." he lightly grazed his fingertips across the Snake's toned abs, feeling them tingle at the warmth.

"I've never pictured you as the deviant type...wanting to take thorough advantage of a bound, helpless individual."

Colin removed Bletchley's towel and straddled him. "Not complete advantage...I'm not a rapist." he purred, running his piano player-like hands over Miles's pectorals, massaging him. Whipping out his wand, he pointed it at Bletchley's mouth, a ribbon sprung forth, making sure he remained silent. Leaning down, he placed soft kisses along the Snake's neck and collarbone, gently nipping at his skin.....then proceeded to lap at his nipples before moving his lips, hands and tongue all over that torso.

While Colin treated him with care, Miles directed his attention to the ribbons binding him. They were thin, flimsy strips of satiny cloth....like those used for Christmas gifts. These were easy to break.

_'_ _Colin, you truly underestimate my strength. With one flick I could snap them and free myself. But...I admire your initiative. You're way more devious than what everyone believes...and I'd like to see how far you're willing to take this.'_ Inwardly smirking, he let the Gryffindor continue.

Backing off from biting his hips, Colin admired the steadily-hardening dick, just inches from his face. With one hand, he grasped that thick red cock and began to stroke, watching in interest as he made drops of clear fluid seep from the large head, dripping down....coaxing him to lick it up. Giving into his growing lust, Colin collected the slightly bitter and salty fluid with the tip of his tongue, making Miles moan slightly. Miles gazed down at him as Colin bathed his throbbing erection, remembering to massage the base with his thumb. He took the full nine-inch length into his mouth, humming around it. He did not see Miles clench his fists, further stifling his wanton noises.

 

Releasing him abruptly, Colin smirked at the Keeper, who was becoming flushed.

Running his hands reverently up Bletchley's thighs, he spoke again "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do this? To touch your gorgeous body? Too long in my opinion. I wasn't going to stand by any longer and not make a move....just simply watching you gets me hard. And now that I have the chance, I intend to make the best of it."

Reclaiming his wand, he tapped Miles's stomach, muttering a very useful spell he 'stumbled' across in the library. Colin focused his wand onto his fingertips, coating them in a clear, warm and viscous substance.

"Tell me, have you ever been fingered before?" Miles remained quiet, locking his bright green eyes with Colin's sky blue. Getting no answer, he replied "Hm, well...you probably won't admit it anyway...no matter." he leant down and spread those perfectly round globes...delving his hot, wet tongue in between them. Miles's breath quickened, watching that blonde head in the middle of his legs, lapping away at him with a seemingly expert tongue. Not wanting to draw this out any longer, Colin inserted a long finger into the Keeper's moistened hole, forcing through that tight ring of muscle...automatically hitting that sweet spot.

"Mmmnnn..." a gagged Snake groaned, feeling that warm digit slide in and out.

"Want more?" Colin teasingly asked before adding two more without permission...shoving them back forth, spreading them apart...getting him good and open. He was three fingers knuckle-deep inside the redhead, observing him as he writhed, absolutely failing to contain his moans.

"Aww...you like that, don't you Miles? Would rather me replace these with my aching dick?" he taunted as he twisted his fingers about, eliciting a louder, yet muffled, cry out of the Keeper. "Nah, I'd rather stick with these...watching you unravel by my fingers alone is pure poetry."

He quickened his stabs, tapping that spot even harder. While his right hand was occupied, he used his left to jerk Bletchley's painfully-throbbing dick. Within minutes, Miles exploded, his come spurting across his stomach and chest. Colin gave him a final thrust of the hand, forcing out one last stream. Colin pulled them out, gazing at the Snake with the heaving chest. Scourgifying his hand, he returned to Miles.

"Allow me to clean up my mess..." he bent down once more and licked off the Keeper's come...cleaning him up. Removing the gag, he planted a kiss on Bletchley's lips.

"That was far more enjoyable than I hoped." the lion accioed Miles's wand and sat it next to him. "See you around." he dragged a finger across the freshly-shaven jawline before evacuating the Slytherin locker room.

Miles eyed the lion as he sauntered out. As soon as heard the door click, he closed his fists and ripped through the bindings with ease. Rubbing a torn red ribbon, he smirked _'Oh no, my dear boy...this is far from over.'_

 

Two weeks passed since their encounter and Colin was feeling kinda comfortable. He finally gotten a taste of that redhead and Miles seemed to go about his daily routine....but something kept nagging away at him.

' _He hasn't retaliated yet. Given his response beforehand, I was sure he'd attack much sooner....let me know something. Hm...perhaps he obliviated himself afterwards?'_

Rounding the corner after lunch; he stopped, hearing footsteps. He felt a warm presence behind him. Colin drew in a breath, bracing himself for impact. Instead, he saw a shimmering red ribbon in his peripheral vision.

Miles was dangling it over his shoulder, whispering "Meet me tonight at 8:00 in the Room of Requirement. We have some unfinished business to attend to. If you do not show up, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and take you where you are." With that, he left the blonde the torn ribbon, disappearing down the corridor. Swallowing hard, Colin traced his fingers along the ribbon's stretched and torn edge.

_'Oh yeah, he broke through.'_

At eight, he arrived at the Room of Requirement. The door appeared, allowing him passage into the secret dwelling. Inside, Miles was calmly pacing about, eyeing the blonde like he was prey. Colin flit his sky blues about, seeing the room was already decorated. A fireplace was up and roaring, there was a table and sofa. Behind him on his right was a huge canopy bed with cream-colored blankets...it looked like it could fit four people. A nightstand was beside of it. On top was a container of lubricant and several crystal vials. He wondered what exactly was in them when he felt a pair of heavy hands settle on his waist. The muggleborn faced the Slytherin. Just as Colin opened his mouth to speak, Miles shoved him onto the bed, swiftly accompanying him.

"Colin, sweet Colin...did you really think I would let you off so easily? You bound me, gagged me and played with my arse like you owned it. If someone else decided to pull that little stunt...they wouldn't be walking or breathing. But you on the other hand..." he chuckled. "...I never expected this behavior out of you, as you already know. In all honesty, I was quite impressed with your initiative, your scheme to take what you wanted...yet you had restraint...which I find admirable. But since you still took advantage of me...it's only fair I return the favor." he purred, ripping open Colin's shirt.

Colin's eyes widened. Miles was wanting to go all the way....which was something he had yet to do himself. Maybe he should have thought this through?

Miles continued as he stripped Colin of his clothing "I've also done a little observation of you in the Great Hall, the corridors....the library." he dragged his nails down the blonde's chest, forcing that memory to the front of Colin's mind.

"To quote a mischievous lion.. 'Just simply watching you gets me hard. And now that I have the chance, I intend to make the best of it.' Know this, I surely will. Your turn...take my clothes off." Colin obeyed, removing the Keeper of his tailored outfit, locking his eyes onto that familiar weeping cock. Smirking at the look in Colin's eyes, he retorted "What're you waiting for? Take care of it....he's missed you."

Nodding, he wasted no time in shoving Bletchley's dick in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth...the Keeper gripping his hair. "You have a wonderful mouth....full, soft and rosy lips...perfect for sucking my dick. Take it all.." he growled, holding Colin's head as the blonde breathed through his nose.

"That's enough. I can always fill your mouth later...I wanna open you up." Miles laid Colin into the mattress, pressing their naked bodies together. The Keeper took his time biting and sucking Colin's pale, sensitive skin...making sure he felt every pinch Colin dealt him. Once Miles reached in between his thighs, the Snake grabbed his wand and muttered the same charm, tapping Colin's stomach. Miles smirked, reaching into the lubricant, pulling three of his much larger, thicker fingers out. Circling Colin's tight, virgin hole, he whispered ''Ready for a little payback..my little Lion?" The blonde gulped, knowing there's no way to get out of this. "Yes..." The Keeper pressed in slowly, watching Colin wince and grip the sheets. "Unh..."

 

"Hm, of course you're a little virgin...how adorable. I'll remedy that momentarily.." he chuckled, adding a second, then a third broad digit....shoving them inside and out...over and over again. Colin's winces of pain dulled into sensations of pleasure. He parted his lips slightly, allowing a lustful moan to escape. Bletchley grinned as he bent down and flicked his tongue alongside his penetrating fingers. Colin squeaked as he arched his back.

"Heh heh heh.." Miles drew his fingers out and reached into the jar once more...this time, he lathered himself generously before entering the blonde, striking his own sweet spot.

"Ahhh!" he cried out, grasping onto Miles for dear life. Miles held him down firmly as he started thrusting.

The Snake reveled in forcing those wanton moans out of Colin. He loved the feel of this soft, lithe body underneath his heavier, muscular one...taking everything he delivered. The sound of Colin's cries, the wet slapping of his skin against the Lion's, the shaking of the bedframe further drove him over the edge. He tilted Colin on his side as he fucked him, lifting one pale, slender leg up and over his own.

"Ohhh....ahhh! ahh! Oh fuck! Oh, Miles!" Creevey yelped as he felt Bletchley's dick repeatedly move in and out of his inexperienced body...he was definitely going to feel this in the morning.

Miles pulled another unexpected maneuver and threw Colin on top. His voice deep with animalistic lust, he growled "I didn't tell you to stop. Ride me."

Colin only groaned in response as he began bouncing up and down, his thighs burning with every movement.

"Ah yeah, fuck! Just like that.....fuckin' natural...unh...keep goin'." he gripped Colin's hips, helping the blonde impale himself faster. Wanting to see his face, he moved that long hair behind his ears, back over his shoulders.

"Ohh...I..I can't keep up..I'm...I'm about to.." Colin couldn't finish his sentence as he shuddered, climaxing all over Miles's chest and collapsing on top of him. Miles however, had a little more endurance but he wouldn't last forever. Picking up Colin's slack, he wildly bucked his hips up into the lion, making the exhausted blonde moan loudly. After another minute of intense fucking, he released inside Colin...so much that it slowly trickled down his thighs when he pulled out.

Miles petted Colin, kissing him softly.

Colin panted "That...that was...oh god..."

"I think my name...would be much better. Hm.." he reached to one of the crystal vials and popped the cork with one hand. Colin was nearly closing his eyes when he felt tapping on his cheek.

"Oh, Colin..." he grinned, lightly shaking the vial full of light-red, citrus-smelling liquid."Do you know what this is?"

Colin gulped. He was one of the top Potions students...he knew exactly what this potion was. "Y-Yes...it's an endurance and revitalization draught."

"That's right and do you remember when I said that I intended on making the best of this?"

"Yes..."

"Good, because this night is far from over. Drink up." he held the vial to Colin's lips. The blonde downed the liquid as did Bletchley.

Suddenly, both boys felt invigorated, energetic...as if they've received an entire night's rest and recuperation. Flipping Colin onto his back, Miles straddled him, performing that charm on himself and slicking up Colin's cock. Colin shot him a curious look.

"To answer your question, yes. I have been fingered before...and I love how it feels....especially when a man is about to lay into me. I like to give and take, Colin....and I'm about to take yours." With one swift motion, Colin watched as his length disappeared and Miles began to ride him furiously.

Three more doses and several successful attempts at domination later, Miles wrapped his arm around Colin, nuzzling into him. He kissed the blonde lightly.

"Don't believe this is the only night we're having together...I intend to keep you."

Completely knackered, Colin buried his head in the crook of Bletchley's neck...out like a light.

"Goodnight, my little love."

 


End file.
